Total Request Songfic Challenge!
by Paris Marriott
Summary: The Great Songfic Challenge is here! Songfics made out of songs you requested! Hope you enjoy and keep requesting songs for me to make fics about!
1. Can You Forgive Her?

A/N: Yes, it is here! The Great Total Request Songfic Challenge! Each installment will be a different song that has been requested by you, the reviewers! So enjoy and please r/r and let me know what songs you want made into songfics! (This will be set up similarly to Goofy Monkey Child's poetry fic, but it has all of my own work of course)

Song: Can You Forgive Her, by the Pet Shop Boys and

Requested by KenjiFinster

** Too late to sleep, too soon to rise**

** You're short of breath, is it a heart attack?**

** Hot and feverish you face the fact**

** You're in love, and it feels like shame**

** Because she's gone and made a fool of you in public again**

** You're in love, and it feels like pain**

** Because you know there's too much truth in everything she claims**

Mikey Blumburg tossed and turned in his bed, thinking about the falling out he had had with his longtime girlfriend Kristin Kurst. They had beed together for almost four years and that night he had taken her out for a special dinner to ask for her hand in marriage. He had taken great pains to make sure the evening went perfectly, but unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Not only did she turn him down, but she had embarrassed him in front of the entire restaurant, screaming about how he was a joke of a boyfriend and never there when she needed him. She had claimed that he spent way too much time on his job as a cop, and that the proposal was just any easy way to get more money from relatives and get laid more often. Although Kristin's words had hurt him deeply, almost to the point of him wanting to die, he couldn't help but think that there was a lot of truth in the many accusations that she had made.

** So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her**

** If she wants you to?**

** Ask yourself: Can you even deliver**

** What she demands of you?**

** You drift into the strangest dreams**

** Of youthful follies and changing teams**

** Admit you're wrong, oh, no, not yet**

** Then you wake up and remember that you can't forget**

Later that night, after Mikey had finally drifted off to sleep, clinging onto the thought of him forgiving her and how they would end up back together again. He vowed to himself that he would try and change, spend less time working and more time with her, trying to make her happy and be the best boyfriend, and possibly best husband he could be. He dreamed of the two of them as a happily married couple, living in a cute little house with a white picket fence raising wonderful children together and always being happy with each other. He knew he had to face facts and admit he was wrong about some parts of their relationship, but in his heart he knew, as he finally woke up the next morning, that he would never be able to forget the hurtful words she had used and the embarrassment she had caused him.

**She's made you some kind of laughing stock**

** Because you dance to disco, and you don't like rock**

** She'd make fun of you, and even in bed**

** Said she was gonna go and get herself a real man instead**

** So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her**

** If she begs you to?**

** Ask yourself: Can you even deliver**

** What she demands of you?**

** Or do you want revenge?**

** But that's childish, so childish!**

** (But that's childish, so childish!)**

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much their relationship as truly suffering. She would constantly rag on him for taking dance lessons and singing, calling him hurtful names in front of other people and laughing along with the others around them, something he thought was just playful joking, but in reality, he knew she meant every hateful word she said to him. It wasn't even in public, it was even in intimate moments that she would constantly make some sort of comment about his performance or even his size. She would often tell him what a horrible lover he was, but she still stayed with him, despite her claims that she was looking for a real man. Mikey knew he couldn't be the perfect lover to her, nor was he a perfect person, but he thought Kristin was able to accept that. But apparently he was wrong. Mikey closed his eyes, wishing that there was some way he could get revenge on her, make her suffer for all the hurt and embarrassment she had put him through. He tried thinking of good ways at getting back at her, but every idea seemed too childish, too immature to really let her know how truly hurt he was.

** Remember when you were more easily led**

** Behind the cricket pavillion and the bicycle shed**

** Trembling as your dreams came true**

** You looked right into those blue eyes and knew**

** It was love, and now you can't pretend**

** You've forgotten all the promises of that first friend**

** It's bad enough, she knows how you feel**

** But she's not prepared to share you with the memory**

About a week later, Mikey was sitting in the park, looking for inspiration for some poetry he was planning on writing when he saw two little kids eating together by a tree. It reminded him of the day back in fourth grade when he and Kristin had first spent time together, as Mikey and Kristin, not Kurst the Worst and Poetry Boy. That was when they had learned about each other---their dreams, their families and how they handled the constant teasing they faced. He remembered looking at her and seeing a person he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with, even though he was young and hardly had a clue about what love was. But there was just something about her that made him want to spend more time with her, to learn more about her, so they slowly became friends, and then ended up dating when they were eighteen, after he had finally gotten the courage to ask her to the prom. Those were memories he would keep with him forever, and he knew that he wanted more with her, so he decided to call her and see if she had changed her mind about him. However, she had merely hung up the phone when she had heard his voice, not ready to remember the good times, even though she knew how much he loved her and how badly he wanted to be with her.

**So ask yourself now: Can you forgive her**

** If she begs you to?**

** Ask yourself: Can you even deliver**

** What she demands of you?**

** Ask yourself now: Can you forgive her**

** If she begs you to?**

** And ask yourself: Can you even deliver**

** What she demands of you?**

** Or do you want revenge?**

** But that's childish, so childish**

Mikey listened to the dial tone for a moment before closing his cell phone. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to forgive her now, not after she had once again let him know how she meant nothing to him, even after all they had shared. To her, he woud never be the man she wanted him to be, and as much as he wanted her to suffer for all the pain she had put him through, he knew that that wasn't right either. Two wrongs didn't make a right, and it was time for him to finally move on.

A/N: Odd, yes, but I hope you like it. I got it to fit the song the best I can, so I really hope you enjoy it and will read and send me lots of soul hugs! Thank you, happy reading and please keep requesting songs!


	2. What You do About Me

A/N: here is the second challenge songfic! But first:

Angel9220042004: It was hard, but it was fun! Hope you keep reading!

Damson rhee: thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of them!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: I know I feel bad for him too! Enjoy the rest!

KenjiFinster: thank you! If I find the lyrics to that, I will write about it, I already have an idea! Glad you enjoyed it! Keep reading!

Virgo-eyes: Thank you and hope you stay tuned for the rest!

Becky Lucinda: Here it is! Enjoy it!

What You Do About Me by,M2M

Requested by: Becky Lucinda

** I wish that I was her and I wish that she was me**

** You gotta let her go and I know that you agree**

** Cause how could this ever start?**

** If you're afraid to break her heart?**

       Theresa LaMaize (Cornchip Girl)stared out the window of her studio apartment, thinking about the events of the day. She could not believe what she had almost done, how she almost ruined a lot of lives, all because of a stupid childhood crush she just could not let go of. But it hurt so much to see Gus with Ashley Q. that girl was so superficial, so bitchy that Theresa had no idea how anyone, especially Gus, could stand to be in a room with her for more than five minutes. However, by some odd alignment in the universe the two ended up getting engaged, and they were to be married the next day. The only reason why Theresa had even seen Gus again was because she was the 'entertainment' at his bachelor party. He had recognized her right away, and after her performance the two went off to a quiet spot to talk and catch up on life. The more they talked, the more they realized how deep the connection was between them and how they still had feelings for one another, even after they had broken up at the end of this senior year. The connection and the sparks were there, so Theresa had decided to take the bull by it's horns and kiss him. It was a kiss filled with love and passion, a kiss that could have ultimately led to more, but Gus had stopped her  before it could have gone any farther. He reminded her that he was supposed to be getting married the next day, and as much as he wanted her  at the moment, there was no way it was going to happen. He just could not hurt his fiancee like that it would not be right.  Theresa wished at that moment that she could be the lucky one to marry the wonderful, sexy Gus Griswald, oh, if only she were in Ashley Q's shoes, then her life would finally have some meaning.

** You say you love me so**

** You have to let her know**

** All that she wants is you!**

** All that she sees is you**

** All that you gotta do**

** Is set her free**

** That's what, that's what**

** What you do about me**

       He had told her that night that he still had feelings for her, feelings strong enough to make him regret breaking her heart all those years ago, but acting on those feelings would just be wrong. He said that he was Ashley Q's entire world and if he left her, he would only end up breaking her heart, and that was not something he could do to the one who had given up everything to be with him. She had a promising career as an actress, she had even been in a few movies, but she had given up the glamorous life in order to follow her heart and be with the one she loved. Theresa still could not understand why Gus wanted to continue living a lie, why he couldn't admit his own feelings and be with the one he truly loved. He had set her free, and that was something that hurt Theresa more than anyone would ever know.

 **Love's not an easy thing. Always somebody gets hurt**

** I know you were meant for me, even though she saw you first**

** But deal with her honestly. I won't let you cheat with me**

** I guess you never knew. What you put yourself into**

** All that she wants is you!**

** All that she sees is you **

** All that you gotta do**

** Is set her free**

       If there was one thing Theresa hated, it was being in love, especially when it ended up being with someone she couldn't have, namely, Gus. It seemed as if she was always the one who ended up getting hurt, and she had no idea how much more of it she could take. She wished that Gus would appear at her door right now, tell her he loved her and take her into his arms into a fit of passion. But as much as she hoped for it, she knew it would be wrong. She knew in her heart she couldn't go after a taken man. It was bad enough she was working as s tripper to pay for college tuition, but she couldn't be the type of girl that took men away from the women that loved them, women who would walk to the end of the earth for them. Women like Ashley Q.  As Theresa continued to stare into the moonless night, she wished she had never taken the job for Gus's bachelor party. She knew it would cause nothing but trouble and endless temptation. If only she had gotten over her crush. If onlyÉ..there were too many if onlys. Right now, she could only pray that Gus would tell Ashley Q. the truth and  that he would come back to her with no strings attached.

** That's what, that's what**

** What you do about me**

** We could be beautiful**

** We could be so special**

** We could be wonderful**

** All that she wants is you!**

** All that she sees is you **

** All that you gotta do **

** Is set her free**

** That's what, that's what**

** What you do about me**

       The next morning, Theresa watched from the car as Gus and Ashley Q. ran happily out of the church, being pelted by rice thrown by loved ones. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Theresa once more thought about how wonderful it must be to be Mrs. Gus P. Griswald and how the two of them could have been the most perfect couple in the world. But seeing the love in Ashley Q.'s eyes made her realize that she would never have that opportunity. All she could do was wait and hope that one day Gus would see his mistake and come back to her, but she knew deep down that was one dream that would never come true.

A/N: I know it doesn't quite fit the song at some parts, but it was the best I could so, considering it was a challenge. So please read, leave a few soul hugs and request more songs for my challenge!


	3. The Reason

A/N: Hi! I'm here to fulfill another request! I will continue with the High School Changes Everyone fic tomorrow, I am just kinda wiped out right now from the wedding (which supplied me with a lot of fanfic ideas, heehee) anyway, here is a fic, but not before the reviewer notes!

Becky Lucinda: I don't know where that idea came from! Glad you liked it. Keep reading!

Angel9220042004: Here it is! Enjoy!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: glad you liked and thanks for the request! Keep reading!

Virgo-eyes: Glad you liked it! I will be writing to one of your ideas soon! Keep reading!

Goofy monkey child: Will definitely try this one! Thanks and stay tuned!

Song: The Reason by Hoobastank

Requested by: Angel9220042004

**I'm not a perfect person**

** There's many things I wish I didn't do**

** But I continue learning**

** I never meant to do those things to you**

** And so I have to say before I go**

** That I just want you to know**

All his life, Vince LaSalle seemed to have it all together---great friends, great talent and a family that adored him. People envied him and wished that their lives could be as wonderful as his was---or seemed to have been. But that all began to change once Vince and his friends entered high school. Vince was now an all-star athlete, dating the cheerleading captain Ashley A. and was known as the resident party boy. Every weekend he would go out, getting high and getting so drunk that he would sometimes need to be carried home. People, especially his ex Recess gang, worried about him, but had no idea what to do to help him. They tried interventions and getting his family to help, but nothing seemed to work for him. It wasn't until an event happened that was so horrific that it actually shook some sense into him and made him realize how destructive his lifestyle truly was.

One night, after a party at Lawson's, he had gotten behind the wheel of his car and ended up getting into a major accident that killed the one person in life he truly lovedÑGretchen Grundler. Gretchen had been driving home from a girls night out with her best friend Spinelli when the car hit hers, killing her on impact. He was faced with not only jail time, but knowing he had killed an innocent person by doing something that was stupid and selfish. The night before he was to be sentenced, he sat outside, looking upon the stars, hoping that Gretchen would be able to hear him.

** I've found a reason for me**

** To change who I used to be**

** A reason to start over new**

** and the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

** It's something I must live with everyday**

** And all the pain I put you through**

** I wish that I could take it all away**

** And be the one who catches all your tears**

Thats why I need you to hear 

"Gretch," he whispered to himself as he stared into the starry sky. "I am so sorry this had to happen. If only I hadn't gotten behind the wheel that night, if only I had listened to Butch and taken a taxi home. Oh my gosh, I love you so much and now you are gone, all because of me and my stupidity. Now I have to live the rest of my life knowing that I killed you and it is something that hurts like hell." Vince paused for a moment to wipe the tears away from his eyes. "And that is the reason I have decided to change my life, starting with facing this jail sentence. I am no longer going to be the partying guy who is selfish and acts without thinking. I promise that I am going to get help for my alcohol and drug problem and try and live a better life, because I hurt you and the people who love you and I took away your life, and that is something that is going to stay with me for the rest of my life. "Because of you, I am going to try and fix my life and try and help others from making the mistake that hurt so many people. I love you, and I want to make sure people know how much you mean to me and what a wonderful person you are." Vince looked up at the stars one more time and walked inside, determined to make the right decision in changing his life----not only in Gretchen's memory, for himself as well.

**I've found a reason for me**

** To change who I used to be**

** A reason to start over new**

** and the reason is You ****_[x4]_**

****

** I'm not a perfect person**

** I never meant to do those things to you**

** And so I have to say before I go**

** That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

** To change who I used to be**

** A reason to start over new**

** and the reason is you**

** I've found a reason to show**

** A side of me you didn't know**

A reason for all that I do 

** And the reason is you**

Several years later, after serving jail time and spending time in rehab, Vince headed back to his old hometown for his brother Chad's wedding. As he drove down the familiar roads, he noticed a place where he knew he had to stop. Making a right turn, he pulled into the lot and parked his car. After walking around for awhile, he found what he was looking for and stopped. Kneeling down, he stared at the heart shaped tombstone and moved a flower display so he could read it better,

**Gretchen Paula Grundler**

** Beloved Friend and Daughter**

** March 23 1989- May 30, 2004**

**"I may disapprove of what you have to say, but I with fight to death for your right to say it," Voltaire**

** RIP**

As he stared at the tombstone for several minutes, he began to cry, looking back about how he could have prevented her death, how he robbed her of her dreams, how he robbed her family and friends of having such a wonderful person in their lives. He thought once again about his time in jail and in rehab, and how he had decided to change his life in Gretchen's honor. He knew he could never be perfect and he may never gain the forgiveness of her family and closest friends, but he knew in a strange sort of way, her death gave him one of the greatest gifts of all---a reason to take a look at his destructive life and give him a chance at changing the person he had become and hopefully being able to help others that were where he once was. Taking once last look at the tombstone, Vince stood up and stared at the sky, noticing a dove flying overhead, something that was so rare that Vince knew it was a sign from Gretchen letting him know that she was ok where she was and she was proud of him for trying t change his life. As the dove flew off, Vince whispered into the sky. "I love you Gretchen, thank you for giving me my life back." And with that, he walked out of the cemetery, grateful that the girl he loved, may she rest in peace, gave him the chance to live a better life.

A/N: Ehh, not too happy with this, but I hope it answered the challenge well enough! Hope you enjoy it and will send me lots of soul hugs! Thank you and happy reading!


	4. Concrete Angel

A/N: Hi and here is yet another request songfic for you readers! Thanks for all the requests and keep them coming! But before I begin:

LilVickiRyan: Thanks, hope you keep reading!

Damson rhee: it's one of my faves too, glad you like and stay tuned!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: Glad you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy your requested song below!

Becky Lucinda: it was sad, wasn't it? Hope you like the other ones!

SunRise19: Thanks! I will email you for the lyrics to the last 2 songs because I can't find them. I got some ideas for the Faith Hill one. Enjoy the rest!

Angel9220042004: Thanks and you're welcome! Hope you like the others as well!

Xo The Romantic Xo: Thanks for the requests and I'll try to do them. Hope you keep reading!

Song: Concrete Angel

Requested by: Yankee Doodle Blonde

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

** Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**

** Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**

** She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

She walked into the crowded, noisy cafeteria, clutching her lunch box with the teddy bears on the front. It was childish, yes, but the lunch box held such meaning to her-----it represented her life before it all began to happen. Before her father left to go on a Doctors Without Borders mission. Before her mother became an alcoholic. Before the beatings began and she cried herself to sleep every night. Before she stopped caring. She ignored the stares of her fellow classmates as they laughed and pointed at her, shouting out what a dirt bag she was because she was wearing the same dress she wore the day before. Holding back the tears, she sat in a seat at the corner, opening the lunch box and taking out what had become her comfort food----peanut butter and jelly with chips and a box of fruit punch. It was the only thing she really knew how to make at her age, so it became a staple in her diet. As she ate, Gelman, the school bully, threw a carton of chocolate milk at her, causing it to hit her on the shoulder and quietly yelp in pain. It hit her where the bruise was, a bruise she had gotten from her mother that morning. Her mother had been drinking as usual, and hit her several times, all because she had forgotten to take out the garbage the night before. She sighed and continued to eat, her mind still on her troubles as she wished there were someone out there that could help her.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

** It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

** Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

** Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

She knew that her teacher, Miss Grotke noticed what was going on, she rarely participated anymore and her grades had gone down dramatically but she failed to ask or even care about what was going on in her life. She was just a student, and Miss Grotke the teacher, and it wasn't her job to care about what went on outside the classroom. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone saw her cry. That was something she did at night, long after her mother ad passed out, long after the world had gone to sleep. She had nobody to rely on, no friends to turn to and certainly not a family to support her. She was at the end of the line, and she no longer wanted to live. It hurt her too much to still be around and she knew the longer she was around, the worse it would get and the more she and those around her would suffer.

** Through the wind and the rain**

** She stands hard as a stone**

** In a world that she can't rise above**

** But her dreams give her wings**

** And she flies to a place where she's loved**

** Concrete angel**

She wanted to die, so bad she could almost taste it. The taste of bitter pills followed by the strong swig of brandy after. The feel of the cold revolver in her hands. The feel of blood flowing from her temple as the gun went off. But as much as she wanted it, she just could not bring herself to do it. She was too chicken. But there had to be a way out, there just had to be. She had dreams she wanted to fulfill, she wanted to find a better life, to finally be loved and be able to love in return. But how would she accomplish that if she just killed herself? As she stood on the bridge, contemplating what she should do, the decision was made for her.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night******

** The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights******

** A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate******

** When morning comes it'll be too late******

**A statue stands in a shaded place******

** An angel girl with an upturned face******

** A name is written on a polished rock******

A broken heart that the world forgot 

Nobody heard her scream when the gust of wind slammed into her tiny body and threw her into the water. Or if they had, they were too caught up in their own lives and worries to care about the little girl who had died that night, a girl who had been abused, a girl nobody cared about until it was too late. It wasn't until two of her classmates found her the next day on the way to school did they finally realize the horrific life that Ashley Boulet had lived, and how everyone was too late in trying to save her from herself.

A/N; did not mean for it to be this sad, but the song just gave me this idea. Hope you all like it and will send me plenty of soul hugs! Thanks and happy reading! Keep bringing on those requests!


	5. All Things Just Keep Getting Better

A/N: Writing about a pairing no one (at least I don't think anyone did this yet) ever wrote about, even though it was shown in the cartoon. That's right folks, this is a Miss Finster/ Hank the Janitor shipper, only because the episode made me think of this song. Hope you like it! It is pretty much their feelings for each other and what I think would have happened if they had stayed together.

Angel9220042004: Glad you liked it1 keep reading!

Becky Lucinda: Glad you liked itÑkeep reading and thanks for the request. I'll add it to my list!

Jonathan: Thanks! Good requests, I'll add them to my list! Keep reading!

LilVickiRyan: thanks for the suggestions. No, none of it happened to me, I got the idea from an episode of Degrassi. It wasn't as sad as the fic, but still sad. Hope you stay tuned!

Song: All Things Just Keep Getting BetterÑWidelife featuring Simone Denny (Queer Eye for the Straight Guy theme)

Requested by: KenjiFinster

**All things just keep getting better! **

At Third Street, everyone saw Miss Muriel Finster as a bitter resentful woman who seemed to make it her goal to make others miserable. She would constantly yell at students, give out detentions for the littlest incidents and rely on her faithful snitch Randal to give her dirt on the other kids so she could make more lives as depressing and as miserable as her own. Nobody understood why she acted so mean. Some people claimed that a horrible childhood incident caused her to grow up into a bitter old woman. Some people thought it was because her husband died and she was afraid to get close or be nice to others, since she thought they would leave her as well. But one day, thanks to TJ Detwieler and his friends, things began to change as did Miss Finster, for the better.

**You came in to my life, **

**And my world never looked so bright yeah, **

**It's true, you bring out the best in me, **

**And now I can clearly see (oh yeah). **

**Day's keep getting better, **

**Nights keep getting better, **

**Days keep getting better, **

**Nights keep getting better. **

**It's true, it's true, it's true, true, true.**

It all began one day when TJ and his friends were in trouble yet again for some pointless rule they had broken. They were about to get detention, but that never happened, because someone had walked in to help clean p the mess the gang had made, and he had caused Miss Finster to forget all about detentions and bad behavior and focus on the one she had admired from afar for so long---the handsome, young janitor Hank.

MISS FINSTER'S POV

Ever since I saw Hank on his first day of work, I knew I was in love. I felt things I haven't felt since I had been married to my husband all those years ago. I felt so alive and so happy, something I never thought possible after my Andy died. There was something about Hank, something that made him different from the other men I knew, and that something made me realize I needed to do something about my feelings, despite my shyness around him. Luckily, Detwieler and his hooligan pals took it upon themselves to lock us in a room together and make us finally confess our feelings. It turned out he had felt the same way about me, only he was too afraid to admit that he had fallen for someone who was significantly older than he was. The lock in made him finally admit his feelings, and soon the two of us were dating and a new Muriel Finster was born. No longer did I want to make people around me as miserable as I once was. Instead, I gave out less detentions, more recess and was constantly smiling. Hank brought out a side of me I never thought existed and I was so grateful for that. With every date and secret meeting we had, the more I fell in love with him and the more I knew that we were destined to spend the rest of our lives together.

END POV

**When you are around, when you are around, **

**All things just keep getting better. **

**(repeat x2) **

**See it's more than one day (more than one day), **

**But you'll be right here beside me, **

**It's you and all of the things you do, **

**That makes everything go right.**

HANK'S POV

I know it was wrong, but ever since I began working at Third Street, I had been in love with Muriel Finster. Now before people accuse me of being another Ashton Kutcher, let me explain myself. Muriel had a certain charm to her that other women I dated just did not have. She was confident, stood up for what she believed in and wasn't afraid to be tough. I know people like Miss Grotke and her students didn't like her, but I knew there was a wonderful woman inside Muriel and I wanted to be able to get to se that side of her. It wasn't until TJ and his pals locked us in the cafeteria together that I got to finally make my move----and we have been dating ever since. We had to keep our relationship a secret for awhile, since Third Street had a policy about their employees dating, but every time I saw her, something inside me made me feel so alive and the more time we spent together, the more I fell in love with her and the more I was willing to risk to let others see what an amazing woman she was and how much she meant to me.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what cost me my job. We were in the teachers lounge together and Principal Prickly walked in on us kissing. He had flipped out and I had lost my job, since I was only a janitor and didn't have tenure. But losing my job was worth it. We no longer had to hide our love, and we could finally be open about the relationship that changed the both of us for the better.

END POV

** Cause days keep getting better, **

**Nights keep getting better, **

**Days keep getting better, **

**Nights keep getting better. **

**It's true, it's true, it's true, it's true, it's true, true, true (true, true, true) **

**When you are around, when you are around, **

**All things just keep getting better (All things just keep getting better) **

MISS FINSTER'S POV

It's been a year now, and Hank and I are still together. We had some hard times, like when he lost his job, but we worked through it and now we are stronger than ever. I swear, the longer we are together, the better both of our lives get and the happier we are. I could be having the worst day in the world, and then I come home to Hank and all my problems just seem to fade away. Something about him just makes me feel complete and I feel as happy as I did when my late husband was still alive, if not happier. He brings out the best in me, and that is all I could ever ask for.

END POV

** When we are together baby (together baby) Oh yeah, **

**Days keep getting better! **

**Better baby, better baby, **

**When we are together baby, **

**Days keep getting better,**

**When we are togetherÉ! **

**When you are around, when you are around, **

**All things just keep getting better. **

**(repeat x2) **

**All things, things, things **

**All things, things, things **

** All things just keep getting better! **

**(repeat x2) **

HANK'S POV

After about two years of dating, Muriel and I finally got married, in the presence of our family, friends and even most of the Third Street students. All of them seemd genuinely happy that we had found each other and that we were able to bring out the best in each other. Muriel was no longer the bitter old lady who gave detention at the drop of a hat, but a softer, kinder woman who rarely punished anyone, unless it was justified. I may have not had my job at the school anymore, but that's ok, since I have the one thing in the world that makes me complete, my wonderful wife, and eventually the baby we had adopted about three years into our marriage, since we were unable to have children of our own. We may not have everything money can buy, but our love is what makes our lives better and more complete.

END POV

A/N: Ok I know it doesn't exactly fit the song, and can be a bit repetitive, but I hope you all still like it! For some reason, that episode really inspired me, because when I first read the lyrics, it was going to be a TJ/Spin. But then I remembered how Miss Finster changed in this episode and decided to write about them instead. Anyway enjoy and bring on some soul hugs! Thanks and happy reading!


End file.
